Brown Eyes and Rare Smiles
by CSIvHP11
Summary: a post LD fic, that I have just decided to put up now, so, yeah. I deos have some poetry in it, but its just to add to the story, GSR of course
1. Grissom

**This is one of my first fics, and I personally think, one of my best, I turned it into my English teacher for a grade, and haven't gotten it back yet, so I'm worried now. It is a post LD fic, I wrote it in the summer of '07, so it is old, I have a lot of post LD fics that I might put up soon, and yes, they are already on the other site. RRSVP.**

Those big brown eyes

And that gorgeous smile

I haven't seen

In a while.

They haunt me now

When I close my eyes

I see them

Don't ask me how.

At first I join

In with her smile.

Then all changes

I hear her groan

The life is gone

From her eyes

Her smile fades

Soon followed by

The rest of her.

I turn around

I'm in the dessert

I see her

Running

In the distance.

I yell out to her

She turns

She sees me

Yet she keeps

On running

Away from me

I try to follow

But I cant

My feet are stuck

To the sand

I look up again

Yet

She's gone.

I woke up with a start. I feel the warm tears roll down my cheek. I open my eyes and see the wall. I roll over and instead of seeing her peacefully sleeping next to me the sheets are ice cold.

I pick up her pillow, it still smells of her but the scent was fading. I stand up, stretch and check the time. It's noon; it had been a long shift. I go get the mail; the top letter is addressed to her, fresh tears roll down my face.

I walk over to the kitchen to feed the dog and myself. I open the fridge and almost start to look for some meat when I remember that I had stopped eating it at home for her. Oh, how am I going to survive without you Sara?

My cell ringing pulled me from my thoughts.

"Grissom" I reply.

"Gil, it Catherine," my expression must of changed at what he said next, I don't know though, there is no mirror in the kitchen.

**So, you like it, hate it, I don't care, I'm not putting the next part up untill I have 10 reviews, and the next part is not only longer, but better.**


	2. Sara

**I got bored of waiting for 10 reviews, so I shall thank the two people that did review, bordercollie and Cutrack, you two got me to update again, and everyone else seems to lazy to review for me, well, thank you two, and I'm glad you like it. There was a typo in the title, it is now, as it should be Brown Eyes and RARE Smiles, sorry about that. This chap is from Sara POV, RRSVP**

Those blue eyes

And his rare smile

I haven't seen them

For a while

They tease me

When I close my eyes

I see them

They won't let me be

I join in his smile

At first

Then I let out a groan

And it all vanishes

I am suddenly running

I'm free

At least in my head

I hear my name

In his voice

I turn and see him

He can't follow

Yet I can't stop

I wake with the sand blowing in my face. Some goes up my nose; some goes in my mouth and everywhere else. I use my free hand to wipe away as much as I can and attempt again to crawl out from under my metal prison. I know my efforts are in vain. I just lay here and just as I start to think my breathing starts to get heard, come on Sidle in, out, in, out. I know the end is near. My sight is starting to slip and my eyes wont focus. I use most of my energy to focus on Gil, he won't know it but I want his face to be the last I saw before leaving this world. When I see him in my mind the pain ceases a little.

Wait, I hear cars in the distance getting closer. Not only cars, but sirens too. After a few minutes the cars stopped. I am begging them to move faster. At this moment I hear Deaths footsteps and his shallow, horse breath slowly walking towards the car, to me. Death is getting closer and as he gets closer my entire body is starting to scream in pain, yet I cant scream out myself.

I can feel two fingers pressed against my neck trying to find a pulse.

"I have a pulse, but it's slow and her breath is shallow" a voice is saying.

"O.k. get her out of there now" I can recognize Jims voice.

I can hear the car getting ripped and cut up. I'm free. Almost. I can feel Deaths fingers wrap around my wrist, trying to pull me away. I can feel my breath starting to stop as well as my heart. One of the EMTs must have noticed because I can now feel more fingers pressed to my neck.

"We're losing her!" the man is saying desperately and his fingers are now replaced with another's.

"Sara, its Jim, come back, fight this. Your almost free, just hold on a little longer" Jim is saying, I'm trying to tell him that I am fighting to stay, but Deaths grip on me is iron clad and I cant break it. "Sara, can you show us that you're here, anyway you can" he is practically begging now so I move my free hand and someone takes it with Jim still talking to me.

I can hear voices a few feet away that I didn't notice before because of the noise. They are talking amongst themselves. I can just make out who's saying what.

"You thinks she's going to pull through?" I hear Greg saying.

His question is soon answered by Nick, "You know Sara, she's a fighter."

Now Warrick is speaking, "Nick's right Greg, she'll get through this." They are all saying that I will get through but I can hear in all their voices that they are still worried.

"Shush," I now hear Catherines voice. She continues, apparently on her phone, "Gil, its Catherine." The rest seems to fade away. Why isn't Gil here? Now I remember, it's his day off.

"Sara, you will feel a little more pressure in a moment. Don't worry, it will be gone after a few seconds" Jim is saying and I am starting to brace myself. Like Jim said the car seemed to push down on me making it harder for me to breath and allowing Death to tighten his grip. Seconds later the pressure is gone, all of it. I feel the wind blowing over me, and I feel free. Some of the EMTs are picking me up and they place me on a stretcher.

Now in the ambulance I am on the way to the hospital. After I was put in here I heard some people jump in. I don't know who but I am guessing it is Catherine and Warrick. As I get closer to the hospital I feel Death trying to keep his grip, its slipping but not gone.

Somewhere between the dessert and the hospital I must have blacked out because I am now lying in a hospital bed. Deaths grip was gone from my wrist but I can still feel an imprint of his fingers on my skin. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is Gil sitting on a chair next to my bed with that rare smile on his face.

**Did you like it, or hate the way I finished it, I don't care, just do me a favor, and Review, you know you want to.**


	3. Imprints

**I just realised that I forgot to say this was finished, and that a few people have alerted this fic. So I have writen a last chap, with a shorter peopm:) This takes place a few years after LD, and I just typed it, so any mistkes are my computers, cause it didn't find them with spellcheck, LOL, R&R, please**

Imprints, marks

Fading, but not gone

Faint, but still there

Doomed to be there for all of eternity.

Here I sit, just thinking, and the break room wall is very interesting. Things have changed since that day years ago. Gil and me got married, and adopted twins, a girl named Elizabeth, and a boy named Henry. He retired from CSI, and now teaches forensic entomology at the college. Catherine is the supervisor of the graveyard shift now, but rumors say that Ecklie is leaving so, yes, and she is going to take his place. Her and Warrick have also gotten married, and have a little boy named Tanner. Greg is a CSI 3 now, and both him and Nick have settled down with long term girlfriends.

As I sit here, my right hand subconsciously grabs my left wrist.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Nick asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing" I respond.

"Come on, I know that look, what's wrong?" he pushed.

"Fine, I'll tell you" I start, then pause for a moment.

"I'm waiting," he said.

"I'm thinking about my abduction" I tell him, I rarely think about it these days, but sometimes, it just hits me, I almost died out there.

"Sara, that was years ago, you need to stop thinking about it," he said.

"How long did it take you to get over from being berried alive?" I asked him.

"Okay, it took a little while, just over how long you've had now" he admits.

"It's hard" I simply state.

"Ya, it is, but you will get over it, don't worry" he agrees.

"I'm not worrying, with you guys I know I will" I say, and him pager beeps, he turns to leave and I call out to him. "Thanks."

"No problem Sar" he states, then leaves.

I look down at my wrist, and can see the fait imprints of deaths grip leave my skin. I tilt my arm a little, and catch sight of the old marks, but only a fast one. I know it will never leave, but it has as much as it can, and I can finally push what happened to the back of my mind.


End file.
